Proposal?
by miuchandra
Summary: Pria berambut pirang yang suka telat bangun itu namanya Naruto Namikaze, seorang asisten wakil direktur. Kalau wanita berambut merah jambu dan berjalan layaknya model itu namanya Sakura Haruno, bos-nya Naruto. ONESHOOT/NARUSAKU/HAPPYENDING
1. Chapter 1

**Proposal?**

_Based on 'The Proposal (2009)'_

* * *

><p><strong>New York City<strong>

Di kamar apartemen yang terlihat mewah itu, seorang wanita muda sedang berolah raga dengan _treadmill_nya. Ia sambil membaca tumpukan kertas tipis, arah matanya kemudian menuju jam didinding. Ia berhenti dari aktivitasnya lalu berjalan kearah balkon kamarnya. Pemandangan kota New York yang sibuk, orang berlalu lalang. Ia menghela napasnya dan tersenyum..

*.*.*.

Sedangkan di sebuah kamar apartemen yang tidak terlalu luas di penuhi oleh lembaran-lembaran kerja dan beberapa mangkuk ramen instan. Jam beker diatas nakasnya berdering-dering. Pria itu mengusap gusar matanya yang masih ingin terpejam, namun ia tetap mencoba untuk bangun dan mematikan jam itu. Matanya terbuka sedikit mengintip waktu.

Ia langsung membuka matanya lebar.

.*.*.*.

Ia berlari menuju _Starbucks _langganannya. Jam yang padat dan orang-orang mengantri di depan kasir itu. Seperti biasa, ia tidak ingin mengantri dan segera menuju kasir. Perempuan berambut pirang itu tersenyum dan menyapanya, "seperti biasa."

Pria itu tersenyum, "terimakasih. Kau selalu membantuku."

"Sama-sama, Naruto." Ucapnya. Sedangkan wajah sebal terukir pada orang-orang yang mengantri.

Pria berambut pirang itu tampak tergesa-gesa sambil membawa dua gelas kopi dimasing-masing tangannya berlari menuju tempat kerjanya. Tentu saja dia seorang pekerja di sebuah kantor pusat produk-produk makanan siap saji dari Jepang. Namanya Naruto Namikaze, warga asli Amerika yang menjadi asisten pribadi wakil direktur dan juga membutuhkan promosi sejak dua tahun lalu. Umurnya baru saja mencapai dua puluh lima. Menurutnya, jabatan yang ia miliki sekarang belum dapat meningkatkan taraf hidupnya.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto. Kau telat lagi."

Baru saja ia tiba di lobi kantornya, sahabatnya sedari kecil sudah menggodanya. "Diam kau, Kiba! Aku malas mendapatkan ocehan si cerewet centil itu!"

Kiba tertawa sambal menyenggol lengannya, "ayolah kawan, kau bahkan bisa bertahan dengan dia selama tiga tahun."

"Itu karena aku butuh pekerjaan dan dia mau saja mengangkatku. Aku sudah bersyukur."

"Kau telat lagi, Namikaze!" teriak seorang wanita berambut cepal dua sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ini karena aku telat mengantri kopi di _Starbucks_!" serunya.

Ten Ten tertawa, "pegawai itu _naksir_ kamu. Mana mungkin kau mengantri."

Naruto tidak mau menanggapinya, ia segera menuju ke meja pribadinya yang berada di depan ruangan pribadi atasannya. Sepertinya wanita yang cerewet ia maksud belum tiba sehingga ia merasa lega. Ia segera menyalakan komputer pribadinya. Sama seperti yang lain, banyak yang terlihat santai. Padahal dari kejauhan, gedung kantor itu terlihat begitu sibuk.

_Ping!_

_Messenger_-nya berbunyi, sebuah _room-chat _terbuka otomatis di layar.

_KibaInu: Dia sudah tiba!_

Buru-buru semua pegawai terlihat sibuk tidak seperti lima belas detik sebelumnya. Begitu pula Naruto yang tadinya terlihat malas di kursi kerjanya. Ia segera berdiri dan langsung mengambil satu gelas kopi yang ia sengaja belikan untuk bos. Tentu saja karena itu permintaan dari bosnya.

Seorang wanita muda berambut merah muda diikat _ponytail _berjalan tegak menuju arah ruangannya. Semua pegawai yang terlihat sibuk tersenyum menyapa dan langsung berbalik. Senyumnya tegas namun kadang terlihat manis seperti anak remaja. Ia menggunakan _blazer _dan rok _span _berwarna abu-abu gelap, begitu kontras dengan kulit putih Asia Timurnya.

Naruto bergegas menghadapnya dan mengikuti ke ruangannya. Ia kemudian meletakkan kopi yang dipesan oleh wanita muda itu.

"_Meeting _pagi ini akan dimulai sejam lagi nona Haruno. Aku yakin produsen makanan siap saji akan senang dengan perjanjian kita."

Sakura Haruno namanya, wanita muda yang menggunakan _highheels_ yang hampir menyamai tinggi badan Naruto.

"Batalkan." ucapnya datar.

"_Huh_?" batinnya.

"Bilang _meeting_nya kita tunda besok. Hari ini aku harus bertemu dengan Shikamaru." tambahnya lagi, ia kemudian membuka laptopnya. Tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana wajah Naruto saat ini. Ia terus menyumpahi wanita muda itu dalam hatinya.

"Kau sudah memberitahu Shikamaru soal peluncuran produk baru itu 'kan?" tanyanya tegas dan agak semena-mena.

"Aku sudah mengerjakan semua perintahmu."

"Bagus. Naruto kau tahu, aku hanya berpikir apa si Tayuya itu sudah menghadap bagian direksi atau belum." gumamnya tampa memandang Naruto.

"Memang bagaimana kalau belum?"

Sakura menatapnya, "tentu saja aku akan memecatnya. Kau pikir untuk apa kita membutuhkan pegawai pemalas seperti dia." Sakura mulai membuka buku-buku laporan di atas mejanya. "Oh ya Naruto, kau harus lembur _weekend _ini. Sudah akhir bulan, kita harus membuat laporan bersama."

"Apa?!"

Sakura menatapnya sinis, "Kau bilang ingin pendapatan lebih untuk keluargamu. Kau tidak mau mendapat promosi?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, tapi…nenekku ulang tahun ke tujuh puluh. Aku harus kembali ke Sitka minggu ini."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kau memang tak konsisten dengan pekerjaan. Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin mendapat jabatan sepertiku." Jawab santai Sakura tanpa memandang Naruto dan terus membaca buku laporannya.

Naruto terdiam, wanita di depannya ini memang suka sekali memaksanya secara tidak langsung. Ia menghela napasnya perlahan, "aku akan bersamamu minggu ini."

Sakura tersenyum dibalik laporan itu.

Tiba-tiba suara telepon berdering, Naruto buru-buru mengangkatnya.

"Bagian wakil direktur Haruno. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Sakura lanjut menyeruput kopinya.

"Nona Haruno, aku rasa kau harus menghadap Presiden Direktur sekarang."

"Baiklah, jangan lupa kau tegur Tayuya dan bisa kau jelaskan sekarang kenapa ini rasa _moccachino_? Lalu siapa itu Shion? Nomornya ada di gelas ini."

Naruto melemas, mungkin atasannya akan banyak komentar lagi setelah ini.

.*.*.*.

"Masuklah Sakura."

Wanita muda itu kemudian masuk sambil tersenyum. Tumben sekali Presiden Direktur memanggilnya di pagi hari. Ia tidak duduk, hanya berdiri dan menghadap kearah dua orang paruh baya yang masih terlihat manis.

"Ada apa, Pak Kakashi?"

Pria berambut perak itu tersenyum, "aku turut berbahagia atas keberhasilanmu dalam produk baru itu, juga aku senang kau pagi ini sehat nona muda."

Sakura menyerengitkan alisnya, kali ini orang di hadapannya berbeda. Terlalu basa-basi.

"Mohon segera pada intinya saja, pak."

"Kau terlalu formal Sakura. Ayolah, aku pernah menjadi dosenmu saat kau berumur enam belas tahun."

Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

"Begini Sakura, ini soal kepergianmu ke Inggris pekan lalu. Kami sudah melarangmu untuk tidak kesana selagi visamu di perpanjang, dan kau tetap pergi. " kata Kakashi.

"Iya benar, bagaimana pun ini berkaitan dengan produk kita―"

"Aku yakin pemerintah tidak akan bertoleran dengan hal itu, Sakura." Tambahnya lagi.

"Dan kami baru saja mendapat panggilan dari kantor imigrasi." Imbuh Iruka.

"Baik-baik saja, _kan_'?"

"Kau, di deportasi."

Sakura kaku, keringat dingin menjelajahi tubuhnya. "Ayolah, aku orang Jepang. Pasti ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan." Ucapnya sedikit tertawa meremehkan.

"Kami bisa melakukan aplikasi ulang, tapi kau tetap harus meninggalkan Negara ini selama setahun, Sakura." Jelas Kakashi.

"Artinya, kami mohon maaf akan kembali memindah pekerjaanmu di Jepang, Sakura."

"A-apa?! Ta-tapi aku suka negara ini! A-apa kau tidak bisa membantuku? Lagi pula kalau aku kembali ke Jepang, artinya aku turun jabatan!"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengetuk pintu dan segera membuka sedikit, "Maaf, saya ada perlu dengan Nona Haruno."

Sakura menengok dan memberikan tatapan mematikan pada bawahannya itu.

"Naruto kau bisa lakukan itu nanti." Tegas Kakashi.

"Ta-tapi Lee sudah menunggumu―"

"Iya nanti saja, _baka_!" Sakura agak sedikit berbisik keras pada Naruto.

"Jadi Sakura ―" ucapan Kakashi terpotong oleh Naruto. "Nona kau harus dengar―"

"Baiklah apa?" kini suara Sakura makin meninggi.

Naruto kini bergidik nyeri. "A-aku sudah bilang kau bertunangan."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia menatap kembali Kakashi, lalu ia memandang Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

"Sini Naruto!" bisiknya. Naruto mengangguk dan hanya mengikuti perintah atasannya.

"_Hmm _begini, Pak. Sebenarnya,"

Sakura meraih lengan kiri Naruto, "aku dan Naruto akan segera menikah."

"Apa?!" Naruto segera memberikan tatapan tidak percaya pada wanita itu, begitu pun Kakashi dan Iruka.

"Tidak―"

"Iya, kami berencana menikah, dalam bulan ini. Kau tahu, ini seharusnya tak terjadi di antara kami. Naruto bawahan dan aku atasan. Tapi bagaimana ya, ini terjadi _sih_." Gumam Sakura. Naruto sampai memiringkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan.

"_Ah_, Naruto. Asisten pribadi Sakura selama tiga tahun. Kau benar-benar tahan berdampingan dengannya ya." Tawa Kakashi. Sakura menatapnya sebal.

"Aku tidak yakin, kau bahkan tak pernah terlihat akur saat bersamanya. Akhirnya Sakura-chan mendapatkan pacar." Celoteh Kakashi.

"Sebenarnya itu manis, Sakura. Tapi tidakkah kau percaya kalau Naruto tidak menyukaimu?" Tanya Iruka.

"I-itu karena kami menutupi perasaan kami. Kami sudah berkencan selama setahun tanpa sepengetahuan kalian." Sakura tetap berusaha terlihat sempurna.

"A-apa―Ti-tidak ini tidak be―"

"Kami saling mencintai." Kini Sakura menatap mata biru milik Naruto dengan penuh harapan. Ada perasaan hangat mengalir pada tubuh Naruto, namun ia tahu, itu hanya kepura-puraan atasannya.

"Itu manis sekali. Ternyata banyak juga yang kalian rahasiakan." Senyum Iruka.

"Naruto sudah melamarku, ia bahkan mengajakku ke rumah neneknya minggu ini." Sakura kini tersenyum menatap Kakashi dan Iruka. Mendadak Naruto menatap heran Sakura.

Kakashi menghela napas, "baiklah, aku rasa kalian harus mendatangi kantor imigrasi sekarang. Buatlah ini menjadi legal, Sakura."

.*.*.*.

_Ping!_

_TenTen: Naruto dan Sakura akan menikah!_

_Ping!_

_KibaInu: WTH :o Impossible but the most I like_

_Ping!_

_ChouJi: Great party will be held guys! Makan banyak!_

Sakura kembali keruangannya diikuti oleh Naruto dari belakang. Semua pegawai menatapnya sambil tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Jadi benar itu pilihanmu? Hebat, kawan!" Kiba mengatakannya dengan suara pelan. Naruto hanya memberikan pandangan mematikan pada sahabatnya lalu segera masuk keruangan Sakura.

Wanita muda itu tampak terlihat biasa aja seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Itulah yang selalu membuat Naruto geram, dan hampir seluruh masalahnya di tanggung Naruto. Dan masalah yang tidak ia ketahui juga, ia harus terlibat.

Sakura menyalakan laptopnya sambil membuka-buka laporannya. Pandangannya kini menuju kedepan, matanya menangkap aura yang tidak jelas dari asistennya.

"Apa?"

Naruto menghela napasnya panjang, "K-kau? Bisa jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?"

"Oh ya? Oh, kita akan menikah Naruto." Jawabnya sambil membaca laporan itu lagi.

"Menikah apa? Kau pikir kau siapa?"

Sakura menatapnya lagi, "aku? Atasanmu, _baka_."

"Kau tahu, aku disini tidak mengerti apa-apa dan kau bilang kita akan menikah? Kau―"

"Kita menikah dalam waktu yang cukup singkat, tiga atau enam bulan lalu kita bercerai dan tidak akan ada hal lain yang terjadi. Masalahku selesai, aku tetap menjadi bosmu. Itu saja kok."

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "ini gila. Masalahmu ini bahkan tidak ada untungnya bagiku."

"Baiklah." Sakura menutup laporannya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju Naruto yang masih berpikir keras. "Aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai wakil direktur kedua. Dengan begitu jabatan kita sama."

Naruto membalas tatapannya. Kelihatannya tawaran dari Sakura begitu menggiurkan.

.*.*.*.

Mereka berdua menuju kantor imigrasi. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Sakura menunjukkan kartu identitasnya dan keduanya di antarkan langsung ke ruangan pengurusan imigran.

"Aku Sai Shimura. Untuk mengurus hal ini, akan dilangsungkan _interview _beberapa kali." Ucapnya sambil bersalaman dengan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Jadi, kalian berdua, akan menikah?" Tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Itu bisa membuat nona Haruno menjadi warga Amerika yang sah. Lalu apa kalian saling mencintai?"

"Ya kami saling mencintai, kami mulai berkencan setahun lalu. Dan menurutku Naruto sangat romantis." Jawab Sakura. Naruto perlahan memandangnya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lalu tuan Namikaze, ceritakan tentang kisah kalian berdua. Di laporan tertulis bahwa kau adalah seorang asisten dari nona Haruno. Bagaimana seorang atasan bisa menerimamu?"

"I-itu bukan hal mudah. Sejak awal Sakura memang sudah menyukai saya. Namun ia tidak berani mengungkapkannya hingga menunggu bertahun-tahun sampai saya sendiri yang mengunggkapkannya. Makanya ia bilang saya romantis."

"Manis sekali. Ini kisah yang menarik. Lalu hal apa yang membuktikan kalau kalian benar-benar serius ke pernikahan? Kalian sudah memberitahu orang tua kalian?"

"Mustahil, aku sudah tidak punya orang tua. Lagi pula aku anak tunggal." Sakura tertawa. Naruto meliriknya.

"Kami berdua akan menemui orang tua saya. Nenek saya ingin sekali melihat pernikahan kami."

"Iya itu benar, kami sudah menyusun rencana pernikahan kami dan akan dibicarakan dengan orang tua Naruto. Di Sitka ya _kan_' sayang?" Sakura menambahkannya dengan perasaan yang agak gugup.

"Dimana itu?" Tanya Sai sambil tersenyum. Sakura semakin gugup.

"_Ah _kenapa harus aku yang terus bercerita? Dimana Naruto?" tanyanya tertawa sambil merangkul tangan Naruto.

"Di Alaska."

"Ya, di Alas―ka?" Sakura menatap Naruto terkejut.

"Baiklah. Aku senang sekali mendengar cerita dan keseriusan kalian. Banyak sekali kasus-kasus pernikahan beda Negara, mereka hanya ingin menjadikan alasan agar menjadi warga Negara ini. Kau tahu, apa hukumannya jika kalian berdua berdusta?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum lagi.

Sakura terlihat santai mendengar kata hukuman, namun Naruto terasa panas dingin.

"Kalian akan masuk penjara lalu di denda 250.000$. Jadi apa kalian yakin kalian tidak berbohong?"

Sakura memandang Naruto yang mulai gemetaran.

"Tentu saja kami tidak berbohong!" bantah Sakura cepat-cepat. Sai tersenyum dan melirik Naruto.

"Tuan Namikaze, ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kau sampaikan mungkin?"

Naruto ragu dan agak sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yakin tidak ada?"

Naruto mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah, rencanakan kepergian kalian ke Alaska dengan baik. Aku akan terus mengawasi kejujuran kalian." Sai tersenyum lagi.

.*.*.*.

Mereka berdua baru saja keluar dari kantor imigrasi. Wajah Naruto terlihat cemas, sedangkan Sakura begitu santai sambil mengecek _e-mail _di_ smartphone _pribadinya.

"Naruto, kau pesan pesawat kelas satu menuju Sitka dan ingat aku ingin makanannya tidak terlalu banyak mengandung lemak. Pastikan ada sayur dan sup jamur. Juga, tolong pesan hotel _suiteclass_nya. Kau tahu, aku suka hal yang bersih."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, ia seperti ingin marah.

"Kau lihat? Kau dengar? Kalau ketahuan bohong artinya 250.000$?!" Naruto sedikit berteriak kepada Sakura. Memang kadang jika kesal, Naruto bisa bicara seenaknya pada atasannya.

"Ya aku tahu. Makanya, kau harus membuat ini terlihat sempurna." Sakura menjawabnya sambil memperhatikan ponsel pintar miliknya kembali.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "kau harus tahu betapa sakralnya acara pernikahan dalam keluargaku."

"Kau ini tinggal dimana, _sih_? Kau hanya memberitahu akan menikah, kita adakan pesta dan mereka datang. Sudah selesai." Sakura tidak memandang Naruto.

Naruto meraih tangan Sakura yang sedang memegang ponselnya, "Orang tuaku itu benar-benar mengharapkan aku menikah dengan wanita yang bisa mereka andalkan. Kau paham?"

"Itu urusanmu. Aku punya urusan sendiri."

Naruto tidak begitu suka dengan jawaban Sakura kali ini. Biarpun Sakura atasannya, Sakura juga lebih muda darinya.

"Baik. Kau urus masalahmu sendiri. Kau kembali ke Jepang, dan aku akan lebih berusaha lagi untuk mendapatkan promosi dalam perusahaan ini. Selamat tinggal Sakura."

Naruto berbalik dari Sakura. Ia berniat melangkahkan kakinya pergi, namun Sakura menarik tangannya.

"_O-okay_ aku minta maaf. Kali ini itu urusanku juga. Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Naruto tersenyum, lalu menghadap Sakura.

"Mudah. Setelah kita kembali dari Sitka, kau harus segera memberikan promosi itu padaku."

Sakura memijit keningnya, "baik. Akan aku lakukan."

"Dan juga, kau harus melamarku sekarang."

"Apa?!"

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau."

"I-iya aku mau!"

Sakura cemberut kesal, pipinya memerah. Ia kemudian mencoba untuk berlutut, terasa sakit karena ia mengenakan hak yang begitu tinggi.

"Na-Naruto, menikahlah denganku." Ucapnya begitu cepat.

"Tidak mau."

Sakura terkejut, "kau menolakku?!"

"Siapa yang mau menerima lamaran seperti itu. Lakukan dengan serius! Kau tak tahu kan' kalau si Shimura itu mengintai kita."

"Baikla, baiklah!" Sakura menghela napasnya. Ia kemudian memandang Naruto dengan manis dan meraih tangannya.

"Naruto Namikaze…"

"Iya, Sakura Haruno?" jawabnya. Ia seperti ingin menahan tawa. Atasannya melakukan hal ini untuknya?

"Demi kebahagian kita dan keuntungan kita bersama, menikahlah denganku."

Naruto mendatarkan ekspresi wajahnya, apa-apaan wanita muda ini?! Ia tidak mengerti cara melamar atau apapun tentang cinta?

"Hari sudah siang, kau adalah bos-ku, sedihnya kau berlutut seperti itu dan aku tidak suka kekerasan. Baiklah, aku menerimamu." Naruto terpaksa tersenyum dan melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Dengar, besok keberangkatan kita ke Alaska. _Packing _bajumu hari ini. Aku akan memesan tiket pesawat kita dan menyusun surat izinnya." Ia lalu berjalan dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berlutut.

"_Ano BAKA!_" teriak Sakura dalam hati.

.*.*.*.

Mereka berdua berada di pesawat. Sakura membaca sifat-sifat pribadi milik Naruto yang telah ia buat.

"Kau suka ramen, kalau malam suka tidur terlalu larut. Lalu paginya telat bangun. Memang apa _sih _yang kau kerjakan itu?"

"Tugas yang kau berkan padaku."

Sakura tersenyum, "aku begitu senang mempunyai asisten pribadi sepertimu."

"Yang sebentar lagi akan sama jabatannya denganmu, bos."

"Aku tahu, _baka_. Kau curang, kau tidak membuat catatan pribadi tentang aku? Bagaimana kalau orangtuamu menanyakan hal tentang aku?"

"Kau itu perfeksionis. Bangun selalu pagi, makan sayuran dan daging. Gizimu seimbang beserta susu dan buah yang kau konsumsi. Sebenarnya kau suka menu _Vanilla Green Tea_ di_ Starbucks, _tapi kalau di pagi hari ingin minum kopi _latte. _Kau datang ke kantor dengan berjalan kaki menggunakan hak tinggi-mu itu yang sebenarnya tidak sehat."

Sakura tertawa, "Kau memahamiku, ya."

Naruto menghela napasnya, "aku bersamamu sudah tiga tahun dan selama itu pula aku tahu sifatmu."

"Tapi aku tidak terlalu tahu tentangmu."

Naruto menatapnya, ingin rasanya tertawa. Tentu wanita didepannya ini tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang dirinya.

"Nanti kau juga tahu."

Tiba-tiba pesawat mengalami sedikit guncangan. Secara reflek Sakura memeluk lengan Naruto. Pesawat akan mendarat. Keadaannya terasa canggung. Di satu sisi, Naruto menikmatinya.

.*.*.*.

Diluar sana, terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya dan seorang wanita yang terlihat tua namun masih cantik menyapa pria berambut pirang. Naruto berjalan lebih cepat dibanding Sakura yang membawa koper dan tas jinjingnya yang cukup besar. Sesaat Naruto tidak peduli kalau wanita itu adalah bosnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya.

"Ibu, nenek!" teriaknya. Ia langsung memeluk kedua wanita itu.

"Aku bersyukur kau pulang, Naruto." ibunya berambut merah padam, ia memberi kecupan pada anak semata wayangnya.

Sakura menyusul mereka, ia terlihat kewalahan dengan tasnya yang berat itu. Ia kemudian meletakkannya. Ibunya Naruto mencoba untuk memeluknya, namun menurut Sakura itu adalah hal yang cukup aneh terutama dengan orang yang tak ia kenal. Ia malah mengulurkan tangan. Canggung, namun wanita paruh baya itu tetap tersenyum dan menyambut salam Sakura.

"Selamat datang di Sitka." sapanya.

"Terimakasih. Namaku Sakura Haruno." wanita muda yang lelah itu tetap tersenyum.

"Ini calon istrimu, Naruto?" tanya ibunya. Mendadak kata-kata itu terdengar manis di telinga Sakura sehingga membuat pipinya merona.

"Iya bu." jawabnya agak malas.

"Sakura, aku Kushina Namikaze. Ini neneknya Naruto, Tsunade."

"Sa-salam kenal."

"Jadi kau akan menikahi wanita cerewet centil Naruto?" Tsunade memang berumur tua, namun kulitnya masih terlihat mulus. Dan, Sakura paham maksud yang nenek itu katakan tadi. Naruto bahkan juga menyebutnya wanita ceweret centil ke keluarganya?

"_Ah _jangan hiraukan nenek ya Sakura. Hanya bercanda saja." Kushina mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak apa. Itu terdengar lucu, nyonya Namikaze." Sakura tersenyum, namun masih terlihat urat-urat dikeningnya.

"Dengar, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ibumu. Panggil aku ibu saja, ya."

Sakura mengangguk perlahan.

"Ayo kita pulang." Naruto langsung merangkul kedua wanita cantik itu dan menghiraukan Sakura. Sakura langsung mengambil lagi tasnya dan menarik kopernya.

"Apa kau tidak membantunya, Naruto?" tanya Kushina khawatir.

"Tenanglah, ibu. Dia wanita mandiri yang tak butuh siapapun." jawabnya santai.

.*.*.*.

Mereka berempat memasuki mobil yang tidak mewah menurut Sakura. Kushina menyetir dan Tsunade berada disampingnya. Sakura memandangi jalan-jalan yang di penuhi dengan toko-toko. Ia orang baru dan merasa cukup menarik untuk memperhatikan keadaan sekita.

Beberapa dari toko menampilkan papan-papan yang bertuliskan Namikaze. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya.

Namikaze?

"_Psst_..Naruto." pria itu lantas menengok. "Kenapa tokonya banyak yang bernama Namikaze?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Iya, apa itu milik keluargamu?"

Naruto tidak menjawabnya, lantas Sakura merasa kesal. "Hei Naruto! Jawab aku!" ia agak sedikit mengencangkan suaranya.

"Kalian akan menikah, tapi masih memanggil nama?" tanya Kushina.

"E-ehh tidak bu. Ya kan' sayang?" Sakura langsung mengelus pipi Naruto.

"Kau tidak menjawabnya Naruto?" kali ini Tsunade penasaran.

"Iya, iya." Naruto memegang tangan Sakura yang berada di pipinya. "Cinta."

Wajah Sakura memerah, detak jantungnya perlahan lebih cepat. Ia menepis tangannya sehingga Naruto terlihat seperti di tampar.

"_Baka_."

.*.*.*.

Mobil itu melewati sebuah padang bunga. Sakura cukup terpesona dengan pemandangan ini. Ia membuka jendela, aroma bunga lavender terhirupnya.

"Kau menyukainya, Sakura?" tanya Kushina.

"Ini mengingatkanku saat di Hokkaido. Udaranya juga sama seperti ini." jawabnya lembut, matanya terpejam sambil menikmati udara segar.

"Sakura, rumah kami disana. Kau bisa sering-sering bermain kemari." Tsunade tersenyum melihat anak perempuan yang berada di belakangnya.

Naruto membuang mukanya, ia tidak ingin melihat Sakura lebih lama.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah masion besar dan megah. Halamannya pun luas. Kushina memarkirkan mobilnya, kemudia mereka semua turun. Naruto memang tidak membawa barang-barang besar. Ia hanya mengenakan tas selempang untuk menaruh paspor dan keperluan lain. Tentu saja, ini rumahnya. Bajunya masih banyak tertinggal disana.

"Kau, _baka_, kau ini sebenarnya orang kaya?" Sakura memandang Naruto sinis.

"Orang tuaku yang kaya. Aku cuma seorang asisten."

"Ta-tapi kau bilang kau miskin dan membutuhkan kenaikan jabatan." Sakura heran.

"Aku hanya bilang ingin mendapatkan promosi, nona Haruno." Naruto kemudian membukakan pintu bagasi mobilnya, dan segera pergi. Sakura menghela napasnya, ia kemudian mencoba menurunkan beberapa tasnya dari bagasi mobil. Disaat seperti ini, ia masih sempat-sempatnya mengenakan hak tinggi. Sepertinya ia salah langkah sehingga ia agak sedikit tersandung dan akan terjatuh.

"Kau harus hati-hati Sakura. Jalanan disini berbatu." Naruto di belakangnya, menahan tubuhnya yang sebentar lagi terjatuh.

"K-kau bukannya tadi bersama ibu dan nenekmu?" Sakura memerah.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia membantu Sakura untuk berdiri lagi dengan menopang tangannya dipunggung dan, bokong?

"Naruto?"

Tangannya masih berada di bokong Sakura, mungkin Naruto mengukur-ngukur besarnya. Sakura memutar bola matanya, "aku sudah berdiri Naruto."

Naruto buru-buru melepaskannya, dan segera menjauh dari Sakura. Dan lagi-lagi Sakura yang membawa tas beratnya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau tidak membantu istrimu _sih_?"

"Dia tidak mau di bantu." jawabnya bohong. Sakura segera menyusulnya dengan membawa tasnya. Naruto berserta ibu dan neneknya berada di jembatan penghubung masion bergabung dengan mereka perlahan.

.*.*.*.

"Kejutan!" baru saja Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya yang cukup lebar. Orang-orang ini berteriak dan membuatnya kaget. Ia menengok pada ibunya, "aku hanya pulang kerumah. Ke-kenapa?"

"Hei, kami merindukanmu. Sudah lama kawan!" seorang bermata hijau keputihan dan rambut merahnya merangkul Naruto.

"Ini hanya pesta kecil, Naruto. Mereka semua ingin bertemu denganmu." Kushina menepuk pundaknya. Bagi Sakura, keluarga dan teman-teman Naruto terasa hangat walau udara di sini sangat dingin.

Banyak makanan yang sudah tersedia di dalam, begitu pun dengan ramen-ramen yang tertata rapih.

"Naruto, hei kau tahu kan'? Kita hanya berpura-pura." Sakura berbisik. Ia merasa tak nyaman begitu orang-orang menatapnya. "Tapi kau juga harus memberitahu orang tuamu soal pernikahan kita."

"Aku tahu. Nanti aku beritahu mereka." jawabnya. Sakura sedikit lega dengan jawaban bawahannya itu.

"Na-Naruto?" seorang wanita muda berambut biru gelap menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berbincang dengan Sakura.

"Hinata?!" Ia begitu kaget, rasanya ia seperti menahan kata-kata.

"Apa kabar? A-aku sangat merindukanmu." ia tersenyum dengan pipinya yang memerah. Sakura memperhatikan wajah _innocent _milik wanita itu. Terlihat seperti seumuran dengan Naruto, hanya saja wajahnya lembut dan begitu sendu.

"Aku juga rindu."

Hinata memeluk Naruto sebentar. Sepertinya mereka berdua agak melupakan kehadiran Sakura disini.

"A-ah halo." sapa Hinata ramah. Sakura membalas senyumnya, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman. Hinata membalasnya.

"Aku, Sakura Haruno."

"Hinata Hyuuga. Teman Naruto saat SMA dulu."

"Dia mantanku yang pertama saat itu, Sakura." tambah Naruto. Entahlah, Sakura merasa seperti di tinju. Cantik sekali mantan bawahannya ini. Bukan karena ia iri betapa cantiknya Hinata, hanya saja dia belum pernah merasakan memiliki pacar. Umurnya memang sudah dua puluh dua tahun, dan ia lebih memprioritaskan karirnya.

"Naruto, kau tak perlu mengatakan itu." tegur Hinata sambil tertawa. "Sampai sekarang kami berteman baik, Sakura."

Sakura menatap mata Hinata. Tersirat kecewaan tapi wanita itu pandai menutupi. Sakura hanya tersenyum, "i-iya. Aku tinggal dulu ya. Aku lapar sekali." Sakura berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Naruto memandang Hinata, wanita didepannya memang sangat dewasa dengan wajah yang lucu. Ia tersenyum dan salah tingkah.

.*.*.*.

Sakura mencari makanan yang telihat enak menurutnya. Insting orang Jepangnya masih melekat ditubuhnya, tentu, ia mencari makanan yang berwujud imut.

"Sakura?"

Merasa terpanggil, wanita bermata _emerald _itu membalikkan badannya. Seorang pria paruh baya dan berambut pirang. Sakura tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepala untuk menghormatinya. Ia yakin benar, orang yang di hadapannya sekarang adalah ayah Naruto.

"Aku Minato. Salam kenal Haruno centil." senyumnya.

Baru saja Sakura ingin memuji kalau ayah Naruto terlihat bijaksana, jadi Naruto mengatakan ke semua orang kalau dia itu centil?

"Naruto selalu bercerita dengan perintah-perintah yang kau berikan padanya. Ia sampai tidak pulang ke rumah selama tiga tahun." Minato bergumam.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Minato. Tapi aku harus tegas kepada pegawaiku." sisi-sisi pemalu dan rasa hormat Sakura masih tersimpan walau ia telah menetap di New York dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Ia baru tahu, kalau bersifat keras pada pegawainya menghadirkan celotehan-celotehan yang menyakitkan tentang dirinya. Naruto, bahkan menceritakan semuaya pada keluarganya. Ia sempat berpikir apa idenya yang berbohong ini akan berakibat fatal nantinya?

_Ting Ting Ting Ting Ting_

Naruto mengetuk gelas kacanya dengan menggunakan sendok. Ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Semuanya, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting. Aku akan menikah dengan Sakura."

Semua orang terkejut, begitupun dengan Sakura. Ia sampai tersedak ketika meminum anggurnya.

"Sakura sayang, kau dimana?"

Mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga, teman dan juga tetangga-tetangga. Mereka terlihat terharu ketika pasangan muda itu berdiri diantara mereka. Minato, Kushina, Tsunade dan Jiraiya duduk di sebuah sofa besar tak jauh dari jarak Naruto dan Sakura.

"Sakura ini adalah tunanganku. Kami akan segera menikah." Naruto tersenyum, mengatakannya seperti tak ada halangannya apa-apa.

"Kapan itu akan di gelar?" tanya sepupunya, Deidara.

"Secepatnya, mungkin dua minggu lagi." jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalian berdua bisa saling mencintai?" Tsunade bertanya, ia terlihat terharu bahkan hampir menangis. Jiraiya merangkul pundaknya. "Ceritakan pada kami, nak."

"Sakura adalah seorang wakil direktur yang handal, aku yakin dia akan senang kalau menceritakannya sendiri." Naruto bergabung bersama ibu dan neneknya.

"Ya, kau." Naruto menunjuk Sakura.

"B-baiklah aku mulai dari mana ya." Sakura gugup, ia memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang memandangnya sekarang. "Ya, k-kami saat itu sedang merayakan _anniversary_...kau tahu...Naruto memberiku sebuah kotak yang di dalamnya ada kepingan hati yang kecil disana. Di dalam kotak itu ada sesuatu yang, tidak besar―"

"Apa? Bukan begitu ceritanya." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, ia menghampiri Sakura.

"Itu benar kok!"

"Didalamnya tidak ada cincin, hanya sebuah potongan kertas yang berisikan tanggal dan nomor kamar hotel." tambahnya. Deidara tertawa dan mengacungi jempolnya, "kau keren!"

"Tapi aku pikir itu bukan untukku, akhirnya aku malah datang. Dan saat tiba, kamarnya tidak terkunci dan aku masuk―"

"Aku berdiri dan―" perkataan Naruto dipotong lagi oleh Sakura.

"Dia berlutut dan membawa buket mawar merah. Ia mengenakan _tuxedo _dan―"

"Dia menangis lalu menjawab iya. Selesai. Kalian lapar?" Naruto gugup. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menghapus ingatannya.

"Itu cerita yang manis sekali Naruto." Kushina tersenyum begitu pula Tsunade. Hinata memandangnya dengan wajah kecewa namun tetap tersenyum.

"Hei Naruto. Ayo cium Sakura!" Gaara menyorakinya.

"_Awww_ ayo cium. Ibu ingin melihatnya."

Naruto menatap Sakura, mencium bos-nya? Ini gila!

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku cium." Ia meraih tangan Sakura lalu menciumnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Cium itu dibibirnya!" Deidara menyarankan sambil tertawa. Semua orang menyorakinya agar mereka berciuman lebih serius. Naruto dan Sakura saling bertatapan. Isyarat bahwa mereka berdua harus melakukannya.

_Muuuaaach~!_

Ciuman mereka seperti kecupan dibibir. Terlihat seperti candaan anak kecil.

"Ayolah, nenek ingin melihat kalian ciuman yang serius. Dengan perasaan kalian." Tsunade memohonnya. "Berikan ciuman yang terindah untuknya, Naruto." ucap Kushina.

Mau tak mau mereka harus melakukan hal itu lagi. Naruto mendekati Sakura, meraih pipinya dengan lembut, ia menciumnya. Lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

Perasaan hangat dan jantung mereka berdua berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa.

.*.*.*.

"Nah, ini kamar kalian." Kushina mengantar mereka masuk ke sebuah kamar yang cukup luas. Didalamnya terdapat _fireplace, _tempat tidur yang cukup mewah bersama lemari kayu yang terlihat antik. "Kalau kau butuh handuk, ada di sini ya Sakura."

Naruto memasukinya, memperhatikan kamarnya yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan.

"Lalu dimana kamar Naruto?" tanyanya polos.

"Ini kamar kalian berdua. Kau sudah jadi bagian keluarga kami, Sakura. Lagi pula Naruto itu tunanganmu 'kan." Kushina tersenyum.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk memliki cicit." Tsunade tertawa, Sakura gugup dan ikut tertawa.

Tiba-tiba seekor anak anjing memasuki ruangan itu. ia berwarna oren dan ada garis hitam di area kedua matanya. Ia kemudian menyerang Sakura, tentu saja wanita itu takut dan berlari memeluk Naruto.

"Jauhkan itu! Jauhkan itu."

"Ayolah, ini hanya Kyuubi." Naruto kemudia menggendong anjing itu. "Anak manis, cepatlah besar."

"Aku yakin dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, Naruto." kata Tsunade, ia lalu menggendong anjing itu.

"Sudah waktunya istirahat. Mimpi indah ya." Kushina dan Tsunade berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Aku benar-benar ingin mempunya cicit, Sakura."

Sakura mendatarkan ekspresi wajahnya. Cicit? Permasalahan pribadinya saja belum selesai.

Ia menghela napasnya. "Kau tidur di bawah."

"Aku tahu bos."

.*.*.*.

Sakura membuka matanya. Udara segar memenuhi ruangan. Ia membangunkan badannya. Naruto masih tertidur dibawah. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Baginya mandi di pagi hari adalah rutinitas.

Ia terlihat segar, harum bunga-bunga yang menenangkan tertempel ditubuhnya. Ia mengenakan _sweater _berwarna krim pastel dan rok seatas lututnya. Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, Naruto masih tertidur. Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Udaranya begitu sejuk, ia baru saja keluar dari rumah besar itu.

_Woof woof._

Sepertinya Kyuubi mengikutinya. Ia tidak suka anjing, namun Kyuubi terlihat ingin sekali mendekati Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu."

_Whimper._

Sakura merasa iba. Anak anjing itu terlihat manis juga, ia menggendongnya.

"Baiklah kalau ini maumu. Hitung-hitung aku juga sedang liburan." Ia memeluk Kyuubi. Menimang-nimangnya seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Aku lega ternyata Sakura menyukai Kyuubi." Kushina tertawa melihatnya begitu pula Tsunade. Mereka berdua memperhatikannya dari kaca ruang keluarga.

"Pagi bu, nek."

"Sepertinya aku menyukai istrimu, Naruto. Ia manis sekali. Kau lihat rambut merah mudanya yang panjang?" Tsunade bergumam.

"Hampirilah dia Naruto. Kau mencintainya 'kan?" Kushina menyarankan. Naruto diam saja dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ia berlari mendatangi Sakura.

"Aku pikir kau alergi anjing."

Sakura berbalik menghadap Naruto, "ini tidak buruk juga. Aku pikir aku akan di gigit olehnya."

"Ibu menyuruhku mendatangimu."

Sakura tersenyum. "Oh begitu. Ingat ini bagian dari rencana."

"Kalau begitu peluk aku." Naruto mengambil Kyuubi dan menurunkannya. Kyuubi terlihat tidak suka dan menyerang kaki Naruto. Sedangkan dia, menarik _sweater _Sakura dan memaksa untuk memeluknya.

"Dengan begini ibu dan nenek tidak curiga. Kau juga harus membalas pelukanku." Naruto semakin erat memeluknya. Ia meraba-raba punggung Sakura. Mau tak mau Sakura juga membalas pelukannya.

"Apa mereka masih memperhatikan kita?"

"Iya, sebentar lagi. Ini untuk menyakinkan mereka." Lama-lama tangan Naruto menepuk-nepuk bokong Sakura. "_puk puk puk" _ucapnya.

"Naruto."

"Iya sayang?" jawabnya. Ia masih memainkan tangannya disana.

"Kalau kau masih berani meraba seperti ini lagi. Aku jamin kau akan babak belur sekarang juga."

Naruto melepas pelukannya. Ia tersenyum. "Jadi hari ini kau ingin kemana bos? Pagi-pagi sudah mandi seperti ini."

Wajah Sakura memerah, " bukan urusanmu. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan saja. Kau tak perlu menemaniku."

"Baik. Sesuai perintahmu." Naruto segera meninggalkan Sakura. Sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa kekecewaan dari wanita itu. Ia sangat bangga Naruto selalu mematuhi apa yang ia katakan. Saking bangganya sampai pria itu terlihat tidak punya kepekaan.

Ia tidak berniat kemana-mana. Namun sebuah pemandangan indah menjadi objek utamanya. Ia berjalan, namun Kyuubi mengikutinya. Ia tersenyum lalu menggendong anak anjing itu.

Langkahnya menuju sebuah padang bunga yang cukup luas. Ini memang sedang musim semi. Bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya. Ia berjalan menikmati udara itu.

"Sakura." Sapa seseorang bersuara lembut dan manis. Ia menengok, "Hinata?"

"Sedang apa disini?" tanyanya. Sakura tersenyum, "aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja. Kau ingin kemana?"

"A-aku ingin bertemu nyonya Kushina. Membawakan makanan." Jawabnya. Sakura melirik tempat makan yang cukup besar itu. Wanita berambut biru ini perhatian sekali, pikirnya. Sepertinya ia lebih cocok menjadi istri Naruto ketimbang dirinya yang seorang wakil direktur.

"Aku senang kau bisa bersama Naruto. Kau tahu, kau orang yang sangat beruntung." Ucapnya. Sakura melihat seperti ada goresan dimata Hinata saat mengatakan itu.

"Kau suka tinggal di sini Hinata?" rasanya Sakura ingin membahas hal lain selain Naruto.

"Iya. Ini adalah rumahku. Sebenarnya, Naruto dulu juga mengajakku untuk pergi ke New York. Kau tahu, saat itu kami masih di akhir tahun SMA." Hinata menerawang jauh ingatannya. "Saat itu, ia melamarku dan mengajakku kesana."

"Kau menolaknya?" Sakura merasa tak suka ketika membicarakan Naruto dengan Hinata. Hanya saja ia malah jadi penasaran.

Hinata mengangguk, "iya….saat itu kami hanyalah anak kecil. Pikiranku juga tidak sejauh Naruto."

"Begitu."

"Dia, pria manis dan sangat baik. Kau harus menjaganya Sakura." Hinata terlihat seperti ingin pamit.

"Iya tentu saja."

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu ya." Hinata melambaikan tangannya. Sakura membalasnya. Wanita bermata cerah itu berjalan pergi. Mungkin Sakura tidak terlalu menyadari kalau wanita itu menangis.

Ia kemudian memperhatikan lagi padang bunga itu. Bunga lavender sepertinya memang memenuhi padang. Ditambah dengan lahan bunga mawar berwarna-warni. Aromanya membuat pikiran Sakura tenang.

"Ternyata aku memang butuh liburan." Ia menghela napasnya. Tak jauh dari sana terlihat sebuang panggung dari papan yang tidak terlalu besar. Ia tersenyum, mungkin itu adalah tempat untuk merakan _thanks giving _menurutnya.

"Sakura." Suara ini berlawan jenis dari yang sebelumnya memanggil namanya. "Kau menyukai padang ini?"

"_Ah _tuan Namikaze."

Minato tertawa renyah, ia kemudian menghampiri calon menantunya itu. "Ayolah, aku sampai iri kau memanggil Kushina, ibu. Panggil aku ayah saja ya."

Entah berapa lama ia tak pernah menyebut nama 'ayah'. Ia tersenyum bahagia dan mengangguk. "Aku sebenarnya tidak suka bunga. Hanya saja ini terlihat cantik."

"Tentu saja. Kau harus tahu kalau orang-orang di Sitka sangat menyukai hasil panen bunga dari keluarga Namikaze."

Sakura memandangnya.

"Ini sudah ada sejak 150 tahun yang lalu. Awalnya karena neneknya neneknya nenekku sangat menyukai bunga. Kemudian berkembang menjadi bisnis keluarga." Minato tersenyum.

"Aku sangat kagum, bisnis keluarga ayah begitu besar."

"Ya, karena dari bunga kita bisa menciptakan apa saja." Minato berjalan menuju panggung kecil itu. Ia kemudian duduk. Kyuubi sepertinya meminta turun, Sakura melepasnya. Anak anjing itu kemudian mengejar Minato.

"Aku berharap Naruto mau melanjutkan bisnis keluarga ini. Tapi ia malah memilih kerja kantoran sebagai pegawai. Aku sangat kecewa padanya."

"_Mungkin ini alasan kenapa Naruto selalu merengek meminta promosi._" Pikir Sakura.

"Tapi aku juga tidak bisa marah padanya." Minato tertawa.

Melihat cara Minato tertawa sangat indah. Seperti tidak ada satupun beban di hidupnya. Sedangkan Naruto, Sakura sendiri tidak pernah melihat pria muda itu tersenyum.

"Naruto orang yang sangat patuh. Aku menyukai etos kerjanya. Aku yakin dia akan menjadi orang yang sukses." Sakura mencoba menghangatkan suasana.

"Semoga saja." Minato bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian menggendong Kyuubi. "Kau tahu tempat ini Sakura? Maksudku ini."

Sakura menggeleng.

"Seluruh keluarga Namikaze mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan disini. Aku dan Kushina juga begitu." Ucapnya. "Aku harus ke toko dulu ya." Minato menurunkan Kyuubi, "Sakura, ambilah bunga-bunga ini jika kau menginginkannya. Ambil sesukamu." Ia kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan wanita berambut merah jambu itu.

Ia ingin sekali membohongi perasaannya. Ia benci bunga. Bunga adalah sesuatu hal yang menyakitkan baginya.

"ini mengingatkanku pada Hokkaido. Ya, Hokkaido." Senyumnya.

.*.*.*.

"Iya aku juga membuatkan untuk Naruto, bi." Hinata mengeluarkan satu lagi tempat makannya. Naruto baru saja menuruni tangga di ruang tamu. "Ada Hinata?"

"Selamat pagi Naruto." Sapanya.

"Dia membuatkan ramen untukmu." Kushina lalu membawa tempat makanan itu ke dapur.

"Terimakasih. Dari dulu kau memang selalu memperhatikanku." Ucapnya tulus.

Wajah Hinata memerah, "t-tidak kok. Ini kewajibanku. Kau kan baru pulang dari New York juga." Hinata merasa ada yang salah di antara kalimatnya tadi. Kewajiban?

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot. Tapi aku menyukainya kok. Kau selalu bisa masak enak."

"A-apa Sakura sering memasak makanan untukmu, Naruto?"

Naruto sejenak berpikir, selama mengenal Sakura ia tidak pernah melihat Sakura memasak. Jika Sakura lapar, wanita itu hanya memerintahkannya untuk memesan makanan vegetarian.

"Tidak. Ia tidak bisa masak."

Hinata tersenyum lega. Kushina tiba-tiba datang lagi. "Hinata, aku sudah menghidangkan makananmu di ruang makan. Ayo makan sama-sama." Ajak Kushina. "Sakura dimana, Naruto?"

"Dia ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Kita duluan saja yang makan."

"S-sebenarnya tadi aku melihat Sakura di padang bunga."

"Artinya dia baik-baik saja." Naruto berjalan menuju ruang makan seakan tidak peduli. Kushina terdiam dan memperhatikan anaknya. "Akhir-akhir ini dia jarang tersenyum, ya." Gumamnya.

.*.*.*.

Seperti biasa, Naruto tidur di bawah dan Sakura di kasurnya yang empuk. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Tiba-tiba saja suara ketuk pintu terdengar, padahal ini sudah malam.

"Naruto kau dengar? Cepat naik keatas!" Sakura memberi perintah. Tidak ada jawaban. Sakura kesal sedangkan pintu masih terketok.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Sakura melempar bantal ke Naruto. "Naik _baka_!"

Naruto kemudian bangun dan membawa bantal itu, "kau yang memintanya." Ia kemudian berjalan kearah kasur dan naik seenaknya.

"Kau harus memelukku. Cepat!" Naruto hanya diam dan kemudian memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Tangan Naruto kini meraba-raba payudaranya.

"Aku masuk ya."

Belum Sakura memarahi Naruto karena pelecehan, Tsunade langsung membuka pintu.

"A-ada apa nenek?"

"Apa Naruto sebegitu manjanya denganmu Sakura?"

"I-iya. Dia selalu begitu."

"Aku senang melihat kalian berdua." Tsunade tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam."

Rasanya Sakura ingin sekali menangis sekarang.

"Baiklah, selamat malam. Mimpi indah ya. Ah ya Naruto, Sakura. Aku ingin sekali melihat cicit." Tsunade tertawa renyah namun tetap berharap. Ia segera keluar dari kamar cucunya itu.

Sakura langsung menepis tangan Naruto yang melingkar di tubuhnya, "aku hanya menyuruhmu memeluk, bukan meraba, _baka!_"

Naruto berbalik badan membelakangi Sakura.

"Hei kau tidur di bawah!" titahnya. Naruto tidak menjawab. Sakura hanya menghela napas. Ia tidak keberatan jika harus berbagi kasur, ya dari pada dia yang tidur di bawah.

Keadaannya semakin canggung. Sakura tidak tahu apa Naruto benar-benar sudah tidur. Pria berambut pirang itu membelakanginya.

Entahlah, rasanya ia ingin berbicara pada siapapun saat ini.

"Kemana saja seharian?"

Sakura hampir terkena serangan jantung ketika mendengar haluan suara Naruto. Ia masih bingung menjawab lantaran detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat itu.

"_Hm_?"

"Y-ya aku ke padang bunga, di sana ada sungai kecil, lalu aku menemukan tempat menyiram, jadi aku siram bunganya."

"Oh."

Hanya 'oh' saja? Sakura merutuki dirinya. Selang beberapa detik Naruto membuka mulutnya, "pantas saja aku melihat bunga segar divas dalam kamar ini."

Sakura tersenyum, namun mengenai bunga tadi siang ia malah mengingat sosok wanita cantik itu lagi.

"Apa makanan buatan Hinata enak?" tanyanya ragu.

Naruto terdiam sebentar,

"enak."

Sakura menghela napasnya. Ia ingin sekali menghilang sekarang juga.

"Apa kau ada masalah?"

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Pertama kali aku melihatmu tersenyum, saat kita tiba di bandara. Kau tersenyum sambil memeluk ibu dan nenekmu. Tapi setelah itu kau seperti tidak terlihat bahagia."

"Itu urusanku." Jawabnya singkat. Keadaannya kembali canggung lagi. Naruto menunggu, mungkin ada sesuatu yang akan di katakan bosnya, atau ia tertidur?

"Aku murid akselerasi di Jepang. Lulus SMA saat umurku enam belas tahun. Aku benci bunga karena mengingatkanku pada pemakaman orang tuaku. Sejak saat itu aku bersumpah akan selalu mengimbangi giziku dengan cukup. Aku senang mendapatkan jabatan yang cukup tinggi karena saham orang tuaku. Aku tidak ingin kembali ke Jepang karena di tempat itulah orangtuaku meninggal. Aku perfeksionis karena aku ingin perusahaan menjadi lebih maju. Kalau aku terus-terusan menggunakan perasaan, aku akan tergilas zaman. Aku belum pernah bercinta karena aku rasa aku belum membutuhkannya. Dan kemarin aku menangis dikamar mandi karena ayah dan nenekmu menyebutku cerewet dan centil."

Naruto jelas-jelas mendengarnya. Matanya terpejam sebentar.

"Kau tidak pernah bercinta?"

"Itu saja yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Bu-bukan. Maksudku, kau bisa menahan?"

"Entahlah, aku belum terlalu membutuhkan itu." Ucapnya pelan. Pantas saja kelihatannya Sakura kurang berperasaan, maksudnya selain alasan yang di atas.

"Ayahku meminta aku untuk meninggalkan pekerjaanku di New York. Ia menanyakannya dengan lembut, tapi tetap saja itu membutuhkan keputusan yang berat."

Secara reflek Sakura menghadap Naruto yang membelakanginya, "kau tahu, ia memintamu seperti itu karena ia ingin bisnis keluargamu tetap hidup."

"Aku memikirkan hal kecil itu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Itu hanya membuatku semakin pusing." ucapnya tak karuan.

"Tenanglah. Saat ini mungkin kamu harus lebih mengutamakan pekerjaan di kantor. Sebenarnya ayahmu berharap agar bagaimana bisnis keluarga Namikaze berjalan. Tidak sepenuhnya kau harus berhenti bekerja di New York."

Naruto menghela napasnya. "Maksudmu, aku benar-benar harus memiliki anak?" Naruto berbalik dan menghadap Sakura. Wajah merah wanita itu teelihat jelas sekali. Sakura membatin, kenapa pria itu harus berbalik saat wajahnya yang sedang merona ini?!

"_Baka_, aku tidak menyebutkan itu!"

"Tapi intinya itu 'kan?" Naruto menggodanya.

"Tidak!" Sakura menahan malu, "kau buat saja anak dengan wanita di kota. Lebih mudah 'kan untuk menjalankan bisnis keluargamu itu." Katanya kasar.

Naruto ingin sekali tertawa, "memang aku mengajakmu untuk membuat anak?"

Sakura ingin sekali menangis. Entah apa kata-kata yang tadi ia katakan, memang tidak ada hubungannya. Sakura kini terdiam dan membelakangi Naruto.

Hening.

Naruto tiba-tiba terkekeh geli, "Sakura. Kau tahu, dengar kau jangan salah artikan ini ya."

Sakura masih membuka matanya.

"Kau sangat cantik."

.*.*.*.

_"Mereka berdua manis sekali ya.."Suara Kushina terdengar sayup-sayup._

_"A-apa kita tidak apa masuk begitu saja? Tapi ini memang lucu." Kata Minato dengan wajahnya memerah._

_"Aku tidak sabar menunggu cicit!" Tsunade terlihat antusias, Jiraiya merangkul pundak istrinya itu, "dia sama mesumnya seperti aku ya?"_

Sakura mendengar suara itu, ia berusaha membuka matanya.

"_Hoooam_...Na-Naruto, ini sudah pagi?"

Ia membuka matanya lebar sekarang, Naruto masih keadaan memeluk tubuhnya. Ada hawa hangat dan dingin yang ia rasa.

"Selamat pagi Sakura." Sapa Kushina.

"Ibu?! Ayah?! Kakek?! Nenek?!" teriak Sakura panik.

"Ampun Sakura! Kau berisik _banget_!"

Sakura menatap Naruto, otaknya berpikir keras kenapa pria di sampingnya bertelanjang dada seperti itu. _Huh?_

Matanya kini beralih ketika tubuhnya tanpa pakaian hanya tertutupi selimut. Ia ingin berteriak sekarang juga.

"APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU?!"

Tsunade agak kaget dengan teriakan calon cucunya itu, "Sakura? K-kau baik-baik saja?"

"Itu hal wajar 'kan?" Jiraiya tertawa, "mungkin tadi malam Naruto bermain agak kasar."

Ingin sekali Sakura menangis. Ia bahkan tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi.

"Semuanya? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Naruto yang begitu santai. Ia masih mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Kami semua sudah memutuskan. Kalian berdua akan menikah di padang bunga besok!" Kushina mengucapkannya dengan senang hati.

"A-apa?!" Sakura benar-benar di buat _shock _dua kali. Ia saja masih tidak paham apa yang terjadi saat ia bangun tadi.

"Kenapa? Kalian kan akan menikah juga, kenapa tidak di rayakan disini?" Minato terlihat agak kecewa.

"Tapi itu terlalu cepat, yah." Naruto ternyata lebih panik dengan pernyataan di bagian ini. "Aku juga harus mengerjakan yang lain. Besok kan ulang tahun nenek."

"Makanya nenek mau sekalian merayakan pernikahan kalian. Ayolah."

"T-tidak nek. Acara ulang tahun nenek lebih penting. Ya kan, sayang?" Sakura terlihat ingin menangis kencang.

"Jadi kalian tidak mau menikah disini?" Sakura dan Naruto mengangguk.

"Dan menunggu kematian nenek?"

Mereka berdua langsung menggeleng cepat dan mengacungkan jempol mereka. "Baik, baik. Kami akan menikah besok." Naruto langsung menambahkan. Ia sangat mencintai neneknya.

"Baiklah, kami akan persiapkan semuanya. Kalian makan dulu ya." Kushina meletakkan nampan berisikan roti dan susu disamping nakas tempat tidur mereka.

"Cepat pakai baju kalian, nanti malah masuk angin lho." Jiraiya tertawa lagi. Dan mereka semua meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Aku sampai stress sehingga lupa ingin pakai baju." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Menikah besok? Kau tahu ini diluar skenario kita."

"Tenanglah Naruto, ingat perjanjian kita? Setelah menunggu beberapa waktu lalu kita bercerai." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya.

"K-kau yakin? I-ini terlalu cepat." Naruto mengusap wajahnya.

"Sudahlah! Lagi pula kau berbuat apa padaku tadi malam?!" Emosi Sakura kini memuncak.

"Apa? Kau yang tadi malam menciumku dengan penuh gairah! Kau lupa?!"

"Aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu?"

"Iya! Lalu kau memelukku dan mengelus-ngelusku. Kau sendiri yang menginginkannya."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, ia mencari-cari selimut tipis untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia kemudian turun dari tempat tidur.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Membersihkan tubuhku dari spermamu, _baka_!" Sakura menuju kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya.

Naruto tersenyum. Dan baru kali ini dia merasa Sakura adalah wanita termanis dan tercantik yang pernah ia temui.

.*.*.*.

"Kita akan kemana?" Sakura menanyakan pada calon suaminya. Ia berada di samping Naruto yang sedang menyetir.

"Ibu dan nenek menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu ke kota. Sekalian aku mau beli beberapa _potato chips _dan ramen." Naruto kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya. Sakura hanya mengikuti Naruto ketika pria itu memasuki sebuah toko makanan.

"Dia memang wanita tepat yang kau pilih Naruto." Gaara tersenyum. Ternyata pria berambut merah itu juga sedang berbelanja. Sakura sedang tidak bersama mereka karena sedang melihat es krim. Naruto memandang wanita itu dari kejauhan dan tersenyum.

Wanita itu menghampiri Naruto, "aku mau ini saja." Ia menunjukkan es krim rasa _Vanilla Green Tea_. Ia terlihat senang.

Naruto melihat Hinata diluar yang sedang menjaga anak-anak TK yang sedang bersamanya. "Sebentar." Naruto segera meninggalkan Sakura yang masih melihat-lihat makanan. Dari kaca terlihat Naruto yang menghampiri Hinata. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Menurut Sakura itu adalah hal yang manis. Mereka berdua cocok.

.*.*.*.

"Kalian berdua manis. Aku pikir Hinata masih mengharapkanmu, Naruto." kata Sakura yang sambil memakan es krimnya.

"Begitu ya? Dia memang wanita yang feminim dan keibuan. Aku senang melihatnya menjadi seorang guru TK. Benar-benar seorang wanita. " Ia berbicara jujur, dan tanpa di sadari melukai hati Sakura. Sakura tetap menunjukkan wajah senyumnya, bagaimanapun Naruto akan menjadi suaminya besok.

"Naruto, Sakura!"

Kushina memanggilnya. Mereka berdua kemudian menghampiri ibu dan nenek mereka.

"Kami pinjam Sakura sebentar ya. Kau tunggu di tempat Deidara saja."

"Baiklah. Urusan wanita." Naruto melihat kepergian tiga wanita cantik itu. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum.

.*.*.*.

"Nenek adalah penjahit terbaik di Sitka," Kushina antusias. Sakura tersenyum mengangguk. Tsunade kemudian keluar dari ruangannya. Ia membawa sebuah gaun pernikahan yang mengembang. Warnanyaputih dan seperti sudah lama sekali namun masih terjaga.

"Ini baju pernikahanku dulu, Sakura." Kushina mengambil baju itu dari Tsunade. "Nenek Tsunade yang membuatnya untukku dulu. Aku juga menikah di padang bunga itu."

"Cantiknya." Ucapnya terpesona.

"Kau coba pakai dulu."

Sakura mengangguk dan memasuki ruang ganti baju. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dari tempat itu. Anggunnya ia dengan gaun pernikahan milik ibu Naruto. Rambutnya yang indah di gerai. Terlihat cantik sehingga Kushina dan Tsunade lupa mengedipkan matanya.

"E-entahlah, a-aku ingin menangis ibu." Kushina mengelap air matanya.

"Baju ini indah sekali, nek. Aku tidak mungkin memakainya besok."

"Tentu saja mungkin, aku yang memintamu."

"T-tapi..."

Kushina membawakan kotak kecil berwarna merah. Ia membukanya dan mengambil isi didalamnya. Sebuah kalung dengan permata yang sangat cantik. Ia segera memasangkan di leher Sakura.

"Sakura, dulu nenek Tsunade memberikan kalung ini padaku. Sekarang aku wariskan kepadamu, ya."

"A-apa? Tidak tidak tidak." Sakura mengelak.

"Coba kau dengarkan aku dulu. Kau akan menjadi istri Naruto besok. Kau tahu, ini di wariskan seluruh secara turun temurun." Kushina agak kecewa dengan penolakan wanita muda di depannya.

"T-tapi―"

Kushina tidak mempedulikan apa yang akan di komentarkan Sakura. Ia memasangkan kalung itu di leher calon menantunya. Sakura yang dari tadi mengelak kini mulai bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Entah apa, ia meneteskan air mata.

"M-maafkan aku." Ucapnya lirih.

"Kau tahu Sakura," Tsunade menghampirinya, "seratus lima puluh tahun yang lalu, nenek buyutku mencintai kakek buyutku. Hanya saja ada perbedaan status hingga mereka sulit di satukan."

Sakura memandangi Tsunade lembut."Bagaimana mereka bisa bersama?"

"Nenek buyutku itu orang yang keras kepala dan tegas, tapi sangat baik pada orang-orang yang dekat dengannya terutama suaminya. Ia tidak menerima kata tidak." Tsunade tersenyum. "Kau mengingatkanku pada dia. Terutama sikap perintahmu yang harus dilakukan oleh Naruto walau dia bawahanmu. Manisnya, biar begitu kau mencintainya, 'kan?"

Hatinya seperti diiris sembilu. Andai saja orang tua Naruto tahu kalau mereka berdua hanya berpura-pura dan demi kepentingan pribadi Sakura. Air matanya menetes lagi.

Walau sebenarnya, sejak awal bertemu Naruto, Sakura sudah mencintainya.

.*.*.*.

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu duduk di tepi sungai dekat padang bunga. Yang baru saja terjadi adalah, ia pamit pulang pada Kushina dan Tsunade, lalu ia membawa mobil Naruto tanpa sepengatahuan pria itu. Sekarang ia menyendiri disini. Memandangi pemandangan indah, tempat di belakangnya mungkin akan menjadikan statusnya menikah.

"Kau tahu betapa paniknya aku?"

Sakura terkejut, pria itu tiba-tiba di belakangnya. Suaranya di penuhi deru nafas yang cepat. "Kau tahu, _huh_? Aku menghampiri ibuku, dan ibu bilang kau pulang bersamaku. Lalu aku mencarimu keliling hingga ke tempat parkir, dan mobilku tidak ada di sana. Kau tahu rasanya kehilanganmu dan mobilku?" ia terlihat seperti marah.

Sakura merasa sakit hatinya, memang benar kata Naruto, ia akan segera mengetahui kehidupan asli Naruto. Dan ia merasa telah membuat kesalahan yang sangat besar.

"Kau kenapa _sih_?!" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura memandangi sungai itu lagi, melempar-lemparkan batu kerikil ke sana. Naruto merasa terabaikan, ia kemudian menghampiri wanita yang telah ia renggut keperawanannya tadi malam.

"Katakan sesuatu." Naruto terlihat seperti ingin menangis. Keringatnya bercucuran dari pelipis matanya.

"Aku, aku..." Sakura meneteskan air matanya, "aku tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang keluarga, aku selalu hidup sendiri dan mandiri. Bagiku hal yang terpenting adalah ilmu pengetahuan. Kau tahu apa yang telah keluargamu berikan padaku? Sesuatu hal yang sangat membuatku bahagia, Naruto. Ibumu bahkan mewariskan kalung keluargamu itu! Kalau mereka tahu ini semua kepura-puraan dan aku membohongi mereka, kau tahu...aku sampai lupa ada yang namanya dosa. Aku...aku tidak ingin membiarkan semua ini semakin terjadi."

Naruto memeluk wanita itu yang sedang menangis, ia mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan lembut. "Sudahlah, aku yang menanggung semuanya, _okay_? Kita tetap menikah besok. Apapun yang terjadi, Sakura. Kita menikah besok!"

Sakura membalas pelukan dari pria itu, ia semakin menangis tersedu-sedu.

.*.*.*.

Pagi itu Sakura telah didandani, ia kemudian memandangi cermin. Betapa cantiknya ia menggunakan gaun pernikahan, kerudung diatas kepalanya dan kalung pemberian Kushina. Ia terus bercermin, kadang ia tersenyum dan bangga akan dirinya. Tapi ia kembali lagi merenung.

"Sakura, aku ingin bicara sebentar." Minato baru saja memasuki kamarnya tempat ia berias. Sakura menyambutnya dengan senyum, namun ekspresinya berubah ketika seseorang di balik Minato ikut menghampirinya.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Dengar Sakura, aku sangat berharap besar kalau apapun yang di katakan orang ini adalah bukan yang sebenarnya. Aku juga sangat menyukaimu." Minato mencoba tersenyum.

"Tu-tuan Sai?" ucapnya terkejut. Minato kini memandang Sakura kecewa.

"Aku sudah bilang akan mengawasi kalian. Jadi mari kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti, nona Haruno."

.*.*.*.

Sakura berjalan lambat menuju padang bunga itu yang telah dihias begitu manis. Bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi begitu indah. Sakura membawa buket bunga yang ada di tangannya. Kerudung tipisnya masih menutup wajahnya. Di sebelah kiri Jiraiya telah menunggunya. Ia meletakkan tangannya pada kakeknya itu. Semua orang begitu terpana akan kehadirannya, terutama bagi Naruto yang menunggunya diujung sana.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura akhirnya sampai pada Naruto. Ia menyambut calon istrinya itu, senyum merekah. Cantiknya ia.

Gaara menjadi saksi pernikahan mereka kali ini. Ia berdeham.

"Saat yang kita nanti-nantikan adalah ketika Tuhan mempertemukan pasangan kita yang paling kita cintai. Ini semua di karenakan cinta, kejujuran, kebaikan dan kesetiaan."

Sakura mengangkat tangannya, Gaara baru saja akan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ada pertanyaan?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Tanganmu naik _tuh_."

"Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu."

Gaara heran begitupun Naruto.

"Jangan Sakura!" Naruto seberusaha mungkin dengan pelan mengucapkannya. Wanita itu tidak menggubrisnya. Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap para hadirin yang datang di acara pernikahannya.

"Halo." Sapanya ramah. Ia merasa tak sulit sejauh ini, ia bahkan pernah berbicara di depan orang yang lebih banyak dari pada ini.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku orang Jepang berumur dua puluh dua tahun yang sedang memiliki masalah dengan visaku, dan aku terancam akan di deportasi."

"Sakura." geram Naruto, tetap menahan suaranya agar pelan.

"Naruto adalah asisten pribadiku. Ia pekerja keras, selalu bertindak sesuai dengan prosedur. Dan aku sangat bangga dengan prestasi yang ia miliki. Tuan Minato, anakmu begitu hebat dan aku yakin dia akan lebih sukses dari yang kau bayangkan." Sakura tersenyum menatap Minato. Namun pria itu hanya menampakkan wajah kekecewaan begitu pula Kushina. Sedangkan Sai tersenyum sambil mencatat di buku agendanya.

"Hingga akhirnya, aku memaksa Naruto untuk menikahiku. Aku memikirkan diriku sendiri dan tanpa melihat apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto. Dengan menikahinya, aku akan tetap tinggal di New York, dan kami berencana akan bercerai secepatnya."

Semua hadirin terkejut tertutama bagian akhir di kalimat Sakura. Beberapa benci melihat wanita itu, sekejam itu kah wanita yang di pilih Naruto?

"Disini ada wanita cantik yang menunggumu Naruto. Aku merasa bersalah sekali. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentangmu. Seharusnya aku berpikir panjang. Aku minta maaf Naruto." Sakura mencoba tersenyum. Suaranya yang tadi pelan sehingga hanya Naruto dan Gaaralah yang mendengarnya.

Wanita itu perlahan menuruni tangga kecil, ia ingin meninggalkan tempat itu dan berusaha mungkin menahan air matanya.

"SAKURA!"

Wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"SAKURA THE WITCH!"

Ia sampai membalikkan tubuhnya melihat siapa yang bicara.

"Kau tahu betapa aku membencimu?!" teriaknya. Kini perasaan Sakura semakin hancur ketika pria yang ia cintai itu mengatakannya,

"Kau tahu betapa kesalnya aku dengan perintahmu yang tidak berperasaan itu? Memeras waktu liburku untuk bekerja sesuai keinginanmu?!"

Naruto berjalan mendekati wanita itu, semua hadirin semakin kaget. Apalagi Hinata yang tidak menyangka Naruto akan semarah itu.

"Kau tahu? Kau mengerti perasaanku? Saat kau bilang kita akan menikah? Saat kau bilang kita akan bercerai secepatnya? Saat aku menjadi orang pertama yang bercinta denganmu dua hari yang lalu? Dan kau...apa benar-benar mengerti? Betapa bahagianya aku ketika orang yang sangat aku cintai mengajakku menikah diruang presiden direktur? Apa kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku ketika kau ingin mengakhiri ini semua seenakmu?!" Naruto mengucapnya bahkan sampai lupa untuk mengatur nafasnya. Sakura kini tak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Kau tahu...kau tahu Sakura, bagaimana wanita yang aku cintai akan di usir dari negara ini?"

"N-Naruto?" air mata Sakura semakin keluar. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Begitu pula dengan Kushina dan Tsunade.

Naruto berjalan mendekati wanita muda itu, ia memeluknya, membuka kerudung yang menutupi wajahnya. Pria itu juga menangis, ia kemudian mencium Sakura.

Kali ini ciuman yang benar-benar di dasarkan cinta. Berbeda dengan yang pertama kali mereka lakukan. Seluruh hadirin yang tadi tercengang kini mulai tersenyum dan memberikan tepuk tangan.

Sai tetap tersenyum, "jadi begitu ceritanya ya."

"Mereka saling mencintai dari awal, hanya saja keduanya tidak mau mengakuinya." Gaara menghela napasnya.

Hadirin semakin bertepuk tangan, Hinata yang tadinya merasa hancur mengenai pernikahan ini mulai tersenyum. Begitupun pula dengan keluarga besar Naruto. Artinya pernikahan mereka memang benar-benar didasari cinta.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kenapa sih waktu itu kamu <em>gak <em>mau bantu aku? Tas-ku itu berat." Sakura merengek. Mereka berdua di temani keluarga besar Naruto sedang membuka kado pernikahan. Tentu saja Naruto tinggal bersama Sakura di New York.

Sudah tiga bulan sejak pernikahan mereka di Sitka, baru saja kemarin Naruto dan Sakura mengadakan _wedding party _lagi di kota besar ini.

"Cuma ingin balas dendam. Itu saja." ucapnya seakan tak peduli. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Naruto tersenyum melihat istrinya yang begitu manja. Ia kemudian mengelus perut Sakura. "Jangan marah pada ayah ya, nak."

Sakura tertawa, suaminya memang manis sekali baginya. Sakura memang memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja, sekarang Narutolah yang menggantikan posisinya.

Naruto membuka kadonya lagi, cukup besar. Ia menemukan kartu ucapan.

_From: Kiba_

_Semoga nenek sihirmu itu selalu mencintaimu Naruto. Bersikaplah baik padanya._

_Kau telah menunjukkan siapa bosnya!_

Naruto terkikik geli, Sakura pun menengok ke arahnya. "Kau baca apa _sih_?"

Naruto mengelak, "tidak kok."

"Apa?!"

"Enggak."

Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya dan Tsunade tertawa melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua. Dan begitulah keluarga Namikaze yang semakin lengkap, ditambah dengan bayi yang ada diperut Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

aku mau curhat dong~ boleh yaaah...

kemarin aku buka fanfic dan nemuin kalau kak Recchinon itu update, aku pikir beneran update chapter. ternyata beliah menceritakan alasan 'tragis'. btw aku setuju sama beliau, lol sampe-sampe aku sekarang jadi pengen ikutan curhat..

awalnya aku tahu Naruto itu pokoknya pertengahan tahun 2004. di dekat rumah emang ada kayak jual komik dan majalah gitu, dan di situlah aku menemukan komik Naruto edisi ketiga. gambarnya lucu *yang tanpa aku ketahui itu komik shonen* ada cowo rambut kuning dan hitam terus ceweknya satu. nebak2 saat itu aku kelas 5 SD, aku pikir kayaknya ini cerita cinta segitiga namun berlatar belakang ninja LOL. aku beli aja dan mulai baca deh

note, itu aku kelas 5 SD ya, belum ngerti pacaran atau cinta atau semacamnya *gak kayak anak jaman sekarang*. aku lihat karakter sakura itu doyan banget ama sasuke, ngintilin kemana sasuke pergi. di situ aku berpikir kalau sakura itu cocok sama sasuke dan aku bertekad bahwa sasuke akan membalas cinta sakura. disitu juga aku benci banget sama Naruto, apaan sih dia, karakter utama tapi bawel banget. kalau sakura gak suka ya wajar lah, yaaa waktu itu kan aku umur 10 tahun, kayaknya pikiranku sama kayak sakura kecil. yaaa aku senang sih lihat bagian-bagian sakura dan sasuke, manis aja lihatnya, naruto mah annoying, gak berguna. soal hinata, dia cewek figuran menurut aku

tapi itu saat aku masih kecil...lama-lama

aku tumbuh menjadi remaja dan mulai mengerti soal perasaan. aku terus ngikutin kisah Naruto, komik dan animenya. semenjak sasuke pergi gak tau kenapa naruto selalu melindungi sakura, sampe2 nyawa taruhannya. saat itu juga lama-lama naruto dan sakura itu tumbuh bersama. dan aku akhirnya merasa kalau sebenarnya mereka berdua saling mencintai.

harusnya sakura tahu, dia suka sama sasuke dari kecil itu cuma karena perasaan kagum, tampan dan keren. sasuke juga di gambarkan pendiam. menurutku sakura itu hanya fans nya sasuke. ya anak kecil dan remaja pasti memandang suka dari segi itu kan.

tapi kalau cinta kan, yaaaa tau lah seseorang bisa merasakan bahagia, tersenyum, itu saat sakura sama naruto. anehnya masashi itu fail banget sampe selalu bolak-balik dialog kalau sakura tuh cintalah sampe sekarang sama sasuke, eh tapi pengen bunuh sasuke lah, sakura dibuat karakter galau dan alasan banyak orang yang gak suka sama dia karena masashinya sendiri.

aku kalau dengar para fans hinata ya...terutama cewe cowo lol ya jelas cowo doyan hinata, dada besar, rambut berkilau panjang, suara lembut kek ngedesah, putih dan matanya di buat sendu, mana ada cowo tahan sama cewe begitu, dan buat cewe, cewe semua pengen jadi kayak hinata biar di doyan in cowo2 LOL

kalau sakura, digambarkan tsundere, masakannya eh obatnya pahir bener mana segede bola, rambut pendek. padahal kalau menurut pandangan aku ya, coba deh... Sakura itu kalau rambutnya di panjangin lagi sama bagian dada agak di gedein dikit *di animenya* pasti semua orang juga suka dia.

ah soal anime dan manga, yaaa kalian tahu kan, kalau manga itu asli gambaran masashi, kalau anime banyakan asisten2 mangaka yang gambar, tentu aja gambar di anime itu jelek, dan aku gak tahu kenapa sakura kalau di anime badannya di buat krempeng banget, padahal di manga aslinya dia itu sekel lah, berisi, enak di lihat. kasihan sakura di bully sama para animatornya sendiri.

well kenapa jadi ngomongin hal itu yaa hahaha

pengen nyinggung soal movie 7. aku bencil, benci banget!

di kampus aku sampe ngambek

_what the FUCK! kenapa naruto sama hinata sih, coba di cerita mana mereka berdua deket, saling jatuh cinta? masashi like a shit! you made story for 15 years and this is the end? LOL sensei LOL you got me laugh for you!_

dan di situ ...yasudahlah...calm down...para fans naruhina boleh aja berbahagia dengan tragedi ini...

faktanya

NARUTO ITU KOMIK COWO, COWOK GAK DOYAN CERITA JADIAN JADIAN PACARAN

intinya sih, yaaah movie biarlah movie...kata temenku, movie itu gak ada hubungannya sama cerita aslinya. toh naruto sasuke sekarat.

LOL GW LEBIH MILIH NARUTO AMA SASUKE KOIT DARIPADA NARUTO AMA HINATA.

atau mungkin spoiler itu bohong, bisa aja kan? ternyata naruto ama sakura hahahhaha yaudahlah...

I LOVE YOU NARUSAKU... AKU JUGA MENCINTAI KITA, FANS NARUSAKU.

the true love is NarutoSakura, bodo amat si masashi dan kawan2 animatornya mau buat apaan...

kita sih udah punya banyak bukti yaaaa tentang percintaan mereka berdua...

maaf curhatku begini, hahahhahaha see you!


End file.
